Pliable
by Tiara of Sapphires
Summary: Words can be just as effective as action. Alex/J'onn PWP For the kink meme prompt: Humiliation kink


**Prompt: Humiliation kink**

 **3/50**

 **Note: This fic contains Dom/sub or BDSM elements. Both parties are consenting and kinks have been negotiated. Safe, sane, consensual. But if this isn't your cup of tea, navigate away**

 **Another note: I'm** _ **kind of**_ **sorry I wrote this. Kind of. But this is the first of a few kinky kink meme fics I will be filling. Just a warning.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters, this is for my own personal enjoyment or whatever blah blah blah.**

…

Alex knelt on the floor, her arms resting behind her back. She kept her eyes forward as J'onn walked a slow, deliberate circle around her.

Setting the scene was less difficult than Alex had imagined. They flipped a coin as to who was going to top this time around.

J'onn won. But really, they both won, regardless of who got to call the shots.

There was not a stich of clothing on her body except for one thing: a red leather collar looping around her throat. J'onn was fully clothed, showing who was in charge during this scene.

Finally, he came to a stop in front of her, the tips of his shoes only a few inches from her knees. Alex didn't move her head to look up at him. There was a beat, before J'onn reached down towards her. He hooked his finger around the ring attached to the front her collar, pulling at it so Alex was forced to look up at him.

"Look at you," J'onn said.

Alex's throat worked around the tightness of the collar, watching his face. God, she loved this man.

Their relationship was a push-pull, give-take sort of thing.

"So beautiful," he continued. "Mine."

Alex nodded. Yes, she was his. And there was the other unspoken truth: he was hers. He was getting creative. Heavens knew what she was going to do when it was _her_ turn to top.

"What would they say, if they saw you?" he asked. "A pretty human girl, letting herself get fucked by a Martian. Alex Danvers, kneeling before her superior like some common whore."

She opened her mouth a touch, no sound escaping. Definitely getting creative tonight. He was getting good at this, knowing which buttons to press. She was getting wetter and wetter with each word. He could probably smell her.

His hand left her collar, going for the fastenings of his pants.

Alex watched in anticipation, not moving from where she knelt.

He released his erection from its confines, his pants sinking around his thighs. Her mouth watered at the sight.

"Now, pet, suck me off."

Alex nodded and rising up and forward onto her knees, lapping at the head and then taking him in as far as she could without choking. She bobbed her head, keeping her hands behind her back like he had ordered her.

He was _so_ in trouble when it was her turn.

She didn't jump when his hand landed on her head, his fingers gripping her hair just short of painful. She moaned at the feeling and he moaned in answer, the façade of cold teasing cracking just a little.

"Look at you. My pet. Sucking me like you were born to do it."

Oh please.

She kept bobbing her head, pulling all of the tricks she knew he liked. Deepthroating enough that she almost gagged around him.

Minutes passed, maybe an hour. She really didn't know. Her knees were beginning to hurt, but feeling the weight and girth of J'onn in her mouth chased away all rational thought.

Finally, his hand fisted her hair again, pulling her off. There was a trail of spit connecting the head to her lips.

His other hand pumped over his erection, fast and tight.

"Open your mouth, pet."

She obeyed, sticking her tongue out a bit for good measure. He came with a grunt, his seed spurting onto her face and tongue.

Alex had been sure that he was going to finish off in her mouth or in her cunt, but he was full of surprises. He probably watched some porn to get some inspiration.

Now, she was still kneeling, aroused, trying to catch her breath.

J'onn leaned down, slipping a hand between her legs and cupping her folds. Alex jumped and whined, trying not to grind down on his hand.

"So wet for me. You naughty girl. My naughty pet."

His hand stayed there, not moving. Alex rocked her hips a touch, whining again. Fuck, she was horny.

"What's that? You want to come? You want me to pleasure you?"

Alex nodded furiously.

"Say please."

Alex licked her lips, knowing that one word separated her from pleasure.

Bastard.

"Please."

J'onn plunged two fingers inside of her and Alex bowed forward with a sob.

Yes, finally, yes.

He knew exactly what to do to get her to scream and shake and grind her hips against his hand like a woman possessed. She pressed her forehead against his thigh, trying to ground herself as his fingers pumped and curled inside of her.

His thumb rubbed against her clit as he slipped another finger in, fucking her with his hand. Alex gripped her wrist with her other hand behind her back, digging her nails into her skin. She was told to kneel, keep her hands behind her back.

She wanted to stand up, grab at his clothes. Disobey him.

But there was a chance that if she did, the pleasure might stop. And she was close. So close.

"Please, please let me come," she sobbed.

His other hand gripped around her throat: a second collar. Squeezing just a touch.

"I think my dirty pet deserves it. Come."

And she did.

By the time the world came back into focus, Alex was in J'onn's arms, him carrying her to their bed.

He gently set her down and retrieved a wet cloth to wipe her face.

"You just had to come on my face, didn't you?" Alex murmured after him.

J'onn smiled as he returned, almost apologetically. Alex shut her eyes and let him clean her off. When he was done, she opened her eyes to see him standing over her, still fully-clothed.

Alex smiled and reached up. He leaned down to meet her. She cupped his neck, pulling him close. Alex nipped at his lower lip, a slow, seductive not-kiss and pulled away, just enough to look into his eyes.

"Get naked. Now."

J'onn smirked, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes, ma'am."

…

 **I AM A BEACON OF SIN I AM SO SORRY I WROTE THIS BUUUUUUT….HEH?**

 **All feedback is appreciated!**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Tiara of Sapphires**


End file.
